Exit: The Appeal of Suicide (GAM105)
Exit: The Appeal of Suicide is a movie that answers an important question we often deal with. You know how people defend religion and they're like, you know… "Don't be a dick! Let people have their beliefs. What's the worst that could happen?" Well, they could kill themselves instead of seeing a real doctor, because they think faith equals therapy and medicine—that's pretty much the worse that could happen. What the fuck is wrong with this guy? Worst Case Scenario by Ray Comfort. Type: Documentary Style Opening Phrase Where each week we sample another selection from Christian cinema, because sometimes I say yes, even when I'm high. How Bad Was It? Well, if you loved Jonestown, but you thought there was way too much fucking around with flavor packages, you will love this movie. Best Worst *Heath: ...atheist person on the street. *Eli: ...way to kill people. *Noah: ...marketing campaign. Notes *Like so many Ray Comfort releases, a direct to YouTube release that tries to sell you the DVD. Jokes *"Let's point out that this is the second movie—in a fucking row—that Ray has done this in. The like, 'Oh, three people a second times twelve seconds equals eighty bigillion people dying!' Is there anything more obvious about Ray's movies than that they are a thin, thin, condom thin veneer over his cloying terror of death? We're going to get into the dangerous advice he gives, but like, he is just so sure he's figured out how not to die, isn't he? I feel like Carl Jung would have been be like 'Well, that is an exaggerated version of what I meant. That's not—who arranged for this actor? That's not funny guys, I meant it as a metaphor; obviously, no one would do that. It's not hero of a thousand faces—I'm going to call Joe Campbell and tell him—this is very silly. You're all being very silly.' " (18:02) *"I love the Pilgrim's Progress or whatever this parable is, because it's one of the first ones they tell you as a kid where you're like, 'That's a bad story.' It's just 'drunk dad': listen to me kids, alright? There was a pilgrim, he goes… and this giant named Depression, and the despair, and then he gets locked in Castle Sad. But then he reaches in his pocket and goes 'I have the key!' and then his friend Alan goes 'You had the fuckin' key the whole time? What about when the giant was beatin' the shit out of us man? You're an fuckin' asshole. You gotta tell me—what else do you have on you? Let's do an inventory right now.' And the pilgrim was like 'I don't like your tone!', and then they didn't talk for like a day and a half, and they drifted apart because after college you're not friends with those people anymore. The end." (54:53) Interstitials *''Lexit: The Appeal of Broken Legs'' (8:16) *Ray Comfort on Chattin' with Carl (9:34) *"Side effects of Jesus™ may include…" (56:38) Tropes *Atheist Converts to Christianity *Boss in a Bit Part *Dollar in the Swear Jar *Jingly Keys! *Not Christian Enough *Nothing Happens *Reprehensible Moral Message *Take Your Damn Medicine Links *Episode on Audioboom *Film on YouTube *IMDB Category:Episodes Category:Noah Lugeons Category:Heath Enwright Category:Eli Bosnick Category:Ray Comfort